In the Middle (Okikagu Week 2018)
by FlopyRuffini
Summary: Kamui está en Edo, quiere pasar algo de tiempo con Kagura, ella lo invita al festival de verano que se está llevando a cabo en la noche. En el festival, un sádico les entorpece un juego. Kamui molesto apuesta con él para que se aleje de Kagura. Pero pierde la apuesta y el sádico se les une, no desaprovechará la ocasión para insinuarle cosas a la inocente Kagura (Okikagu Week Día 6)


Sinopsis(completa):

El hermano mayor idiota de cierta pelirroja está en Edo, quiere pasar algo de tiempo con ella y conocer la ciudad. Kagura lo invita al festival de verano que se está llevando a cabo en la noche. Ya en el festival, un sádico les entorpece un juego. Kamui molesto apuesta con él para que se aleje de Kagura. Pero como la mala suerte lo acecha, pierde la apuesta y el sádico se les une en la velada y no desaprovecha ocasión para decirle cosas con doble sentido a Kagura que esta no capta, pero Kamui sí y decidido a recuperar la relación que tenía con su hermanita, se meterá en medio para evitar que ese humano siga de pervertido con ella.

Este oneshot pertenece al tema "Hermano mayor" del día 6 del Okikagu Week 2018 (fue el 6 de septiembre).

Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a Hideaki Sorachi, autor de Gintama.

La imagen de portada tampoco me pertenece. Todos los créditos a su respectivo autor.

Aclaraciones:

-El oneshot contiene Ooc (Out Of Character = fuera del personaje).

-Semi Au.

-Contiene lenguaje con insinuaciones sexuales, soez.

-Kagura tiene 16 y Sougo con Kamui 20.

 **In the Middle.**

Un día de verano, en la casa de los Yorozuya, suena el teléfono. Con Gintoki durmiendo y la ausencia de Shinpachi que no ha llegado, una somnolienta casi zombie Kagura se levanta a atender el aparato que no deja de sonar.

—Hola, está hablando con Kagura de los Yorozuya, en este momento no podemos atenderlo porque tengo sueño, chau —dice fingiendo ser un contestador. A punto de cortar la llamada escucha que le responde del otro lado.

—Hermanita tonta, soy yo, el idiota hermano mayor que tanto quieres —dice la voz, parece que la persona del otro lado estuviera sonriendo.

Kagura se resfrega los párpados para desperezarse y poner más atención a lo que dice la persona en el teléfono.

—Kamui ¿eres tú? ¿qué quieres? ¿para qué me llamas y cómo sabes el número de la Yorozuya? —la joven bombardea a su hermano de preguntas, se siente que este resopla.

—Ya te dije que era el idiota de tu hermano mayor, y te llamé porque como estoy aburrido voy a ir a visitarte ahí a la ciudad, y le pedí al calvo que me diera un número para contactarte. Así que hermanita, ¿hay algún lugar bueno ahí o algo que quieras hacer o mostrarme? —el pelirrojo suena bastante sincero en lo que cuenta. Kagura piensa en la pregunta que le hizo este y una posible idea pasa por su cabeza.

—Ehh, hay un festival cerca de donde vivo esta noche, y sé que tú nunca has ido a ninguno, ¿te gustaría ir? Hay juegos, comida, música —ella sonríe aunque su hermano no ve la acción.

—Suena divertido, iré, ahora estoy con Abuto recorriendo un poco las calles de Edo. Dice que te manda saludos —el joven acepta y su hermanita está feliz, seguro se divertirían los dos destrozando los juegos del lugar— bueno, si no hay nada más que me digas, nos vemos en la noche —el bermellón está por colgar pero Kagura recuerda un detalle.

—Espera Kamui! Me olvidaba decirte que para este tipo de fiestas, las personas tanto mujeres como hombres se visten con Yukata, cómprate una ya que estás con Abuto —dice con rápidez la ojiazul— te espero cerca de las nueve, si querés podés cambiarte aquí, Gin-chan no va a tener problema, creo —y corta antes de esperar respuesta alguna.

Del otro lado el capitán del Harusame hace mofletes de enojo por el pedido de su hermanita, pero no quiere volver a pelearse con ella por una estupidez como la ropa que tiene que ponerse. Este le dice al subcapitán de la séptima división sobre el festival y la yukata, va a ayudarlo a elegir una para esa especial ocasión.

Casi a las nueve, el pelirrojo está tocando la puerta de la Yorozuya con la yukata en la mano, Gintoki abre rezongando porque nadie lo hace. Lo mira sospechosamente, después de la paliza que se dieron en Rakuyou todavía hay ciertas asperezas por parte del peliplateado, pero si está ahí para pasar un momento con su hermana y sabiendo lo que significa para esta si familia, sólo lo saluda en tono neutro y deja que pase a cambiarse.

Kagura sale del baño ya vestida y peinada, su yukata es de color rosa pastel con algunas pequeñas flores azules y adornos en morado, se ha recogido el cabello en un bollo con una cola hacia un lado. Kamui se sorprende por el cambio y Gintoki la observa.

—Hola hermanita, estás muy linda para ser tan tonta, ¿acaso vas a buscar marido en el festival? —la saluda y molesta con una sonrisa pretendiendo ser inocente— ¿Dónde me cambio?

—Hola Kamui —saluda la menor sorprendida por el halago— Cámbiate en el baño, llama a Shinpachi si necesitas ayuda para ponerte la yukata.

—No hace falta, Abuto me explicó como se pone, es fácil —el ojiazul entra al baño, Gintoki sigue observando a Kagura con expresión de desconfianza, la yato lo nota.

—¿Qué te pasa Gin-chan? ¿También quieres ir conmigo al festival? —cuestiona la adolescente.

—Nada Kagura, veo que están tratando de retomar su relación de hermanos y me alegro por ti, y prefiero quedarme aquí con Shinpachi, tal vez mañana si sigue el festival podemos ir los tres —Y por cierto, el idiota de tu hermano tiene razón, estás muy linda.

Kamui sale vestido y con cara de incomodidad, al estar siempre con su habitual ropa estilo chino se siente incómodo. Kagura lo mira, la yukata que seguro eligió Abuto es de color azul ultramar con hexágonos blancos, y su hermano ha abandonado su trenza para atarlo en un cola a la misma altura. El muchacho se ve muy bien.

—¿Qué te pasa Kamui? ¿ya te arrepentiste de ir? —pregunta su hermana menor con cierta decepción.

—Es que esta ropa me hace sentir incómodo, no puedo moverme con libertad pero no quiero fallarte otra vez hermanita, así que dime ¿qué tal se ve tu idiota hermano mayor? —el joven sonríe todavía medio incómodo pero supone que por una vez no está mal contradecir a su hermana.

—Te ves bien, seguro muchas jóvenes se darán vuelta a mirarte, que lástima que tarde o temprano te quedarás calvo como papi —la pelirroja se le burla pero está contenta.

—YO NUNCA ME QUEDARÉ CALVO!!! —el mayor de los hermanos hace berrinche como un niño de cinco.

—Sí si lo que tú digas, supongo que trajiste dinero para que comamos en el festival, tengo hambre de una manzana con caramelo así que vámonos —la jovencita le resta importancia al berrinche del bermellón y lo empuja por la espalda dirigiéndose a la salida— YA ME VOY GIN-CHAN, SHINPACHI!! —les grita desde la puerta.

—COMÉ TODO LO QUE PUEDAS SACARLE A TU HERMANO KAGURA ASÍ NO VIENES DESPUÉS CON HAMBRE AQUÍ QUE NO HAY NADA!! —le grita desde el sofá su permanentado hermano de la tierra.

—¡QUE LES VAYA BIEN KAGURA-CHAN, KAMUI-SAN DISFRUTEN EL FESTIVAL! —se escucha de parte de unos lentes.

Los bermellones salen de la Yorozuya y Kagura dirige el camino rumbo al lugar donde el festival se lleva a cabo, caminan despacio con Kamui y le cuenta de las personas del barrio y las tiendas, cuando pasan por la tienda de ramen de Ikumatsu quedan en que la próxima vez irán allí.

Llegan después de unas cuantas calles al festival, el lugar está abarrotado de gente de todas las edades, parejas, amigos, familias y algunas personas solas. Kamui mira todo a su alrededor, siente un ambiente poco común para él, es muy familiar y alegre. También nota que algunas chicas le sonríen coquetas pero él no les presta atención.

—Y bien, ¿qué querés hacer? ¿Querés probar suerte en algún juego o comer? —Kagura lo mira como este observa todo.

—Lo que tú quieras hermanita, porque primero no probamos algunos de esos juegos que hay, parecen interesantes —los ojos azules del joven captaron un juego de tirar en el blanco, supone él que con las habilidades que tienen ambos disparando con sus sombrillas les iría bien— quiero probar mi puntería en ese juego de allá —el pelirrojo señala el puesto y Kagura sonríe sádica cuando ve que el que está a cargo es Madao.

—Está bien, vamos ahí.

Caminan entre el montón de gente hasta el puesto de Madao, él está con su ropa de siempre y lentes de sol rectangulares. Casi no hay fila en el juego. Hay bastantes premios como peluches, relojes, sombreros, entre otras chucherías. Cuando les toca jugar, Madao se da cuenta de que la chiquilla es la niña bestia de la Yorozuya, y recuerda cuando ella con el capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi le quitaron lo poco que lo identifica (sus preciados lentes de sol) y como terminó con las marcas de los tiros de las escopetas del juego.

—Buenas noches Kagura-chan, ¿quién es el joven que te acompaña? ¿Es tu novio? —Madao la saluda atento pero quiere distraerla para que se vaya a otro puesto, pero el muchacho que la acompaña le causa curiosidad, es muy igual a ella.

—Hola Madao, no qué idioteces dices, ¿no ves qué somos parecidos? Es mi hermano mayor Kamui, a mí no me va el incesto Madao —dice seria la ojiazul— Danos dos escopetas que vamos a jugar, él va a pagar —señala a su hermano que no ha dicho nada.

—¿No quieren probar con otro juego antes? Está el de pescar, el de los moldes de caramelos...—intenta que esas bestias se vayan antes de que terminé igual que la vez pasada.

—No Madao, mi hermano quiere probar primero acá, y danos las malditas escopetas de una vez —Kagura capta la intención del hombre.

—Tomen, ¿qué premio quieren? ¿quién va primero? —les pregunta rendido.

Kamui mira a Kagura y ve los premios disponibles.

—Kagura ¿qué premio te gusta? Voy yo primero si te parece bien —pregunta el pelirrojo.

Kagura fija sus zafiros en un peluche de un conejo blanco.

—Quiero el conejo blanco.

—Bien, esto será pan comido —sonríe el sádico bermellón con la escopeta ya en mano.

Kamui se coloca en posición para disparar y Madao activa el juego, los blancos se empiezan a mover. Kamui ajusta su mirada en blanco. Y no se da cuenta que cuando dispara, alguien también lo hace a su lado. Para su mala suerte el tiro de él falla y el otro acierta. El yato mira al sujeto y lo reconoce al instante.

—UY, QUE LÁSTIMA CHINA, EL INÚTIL DE TU HERMANO NO CONSIGUIÓ EL PREMIO QUE QUERÍAS —Un sádico de carmín mirada vestido con una yukata negra, sonríe dándole razón a su apodo a los hermanos— si aceptas ser mi mascota por un día te lo regalo, DESEMPLEADO DÁME EL PREMIO QUE HABÍAN ELEGIDO ESTOS CHINOS —exige Sougo con mirada burlona, Madao sin mucho que decir se lo da.

Kagura mira enojada y un poco triste al bastardo que le quitó el conejo de peluche.

—Oye imbécil, dale el conejo a mi tonta hermana, y ella no va a ser nunca tu mascota, cómprate un perro —Kamui mira sonriéndole falsamente a Okita.

—Mmm, prefiero una coneja de mascota para comérmela cuando quiera, ¿sabías que su carne es exquisita? —Sougo observa a Kagura en yukata con perversidad.

Kagura no capta el doble sentido de las palabras del sádico porque mira el conejo que tiene en sus manos. Pero Kamui sí y se enfurece.

—Tal vez sea un buen momento para la dichosa revancha que tienen ustedes los terrícolas ¿No? —el celoso hermano lo desafía.

—Mmm, no sé, mejor apostemos —dice el castaño observando a la china que está por jugar, no les presta atención a ellos así que sonríe de lado y mira al pirata— si me ganas en este juego en un 2 de 3, no molesto a tu fea hermana y me voy por mi lado. Pero si yo gano y viendo tu asquerosa puntería ya lo veo venir, me tendrás al lado de la china todo el festival y quién dice si no tengo la oportunidad de robarle un beso—el ojirubí sonríe sádicamente.

Kamui que no desconfía de sus habilidades innatas sonríe igual.

—Acepto señor samurái —dice él, tendría la revancha la cual habiendo ganado la anterior batalla confiaba en que así sería de vuelta y aparte alejaría a ese asqueroso humano de su hermanita.

Kagura, que ni cuenta tenía que esos veinteañeros habían apostado por ella, estaba feliz porque había ganado otro conejo pero este era de color marrón claro.

Miró a su idiota hermano y al idiota del sádico que se retaban con las miradas.

—¿Qué hacen Vegeta y Piccoro? Sádico no me arruines más la noche y vete por ahí con alguna perra que domesticar —la joven los mira y cruza sus brazos sosteniendo el premio.

—Pues que pena china porque aposté con tu hermano y depende de él el que yo me vaya o no —Sougo encoge sus hombros y no despega la mirada de la pelirroja— y prefiero las conejas en vez de perras —continúa mirándola, Kagura despistada no entiende a qué se refiere.

—Ahhh, por eso me quitaste el conejo de peluche, ¿vas a practicar domesticar a uno para que te obedezca? —la bermellón se burla del sádico.

—Digamos que sí china, pero me refiero a otro tipo de entrenamiento y a otro tipo de coneja —él le guiña un orbe— pero tu cabeza no tiene lugar para entender algo tan complicado así que tómalo como puedas.

El bermellón no quiere por nada del mundo que este tipo le insinúe cosas a su hermanita, así que molesto paga tres oportunidades en el juego.

Y para la malísima suerte de Kamui y Kagura, el chihuahua le gana.

—JAJAJAJA, no puedo creer que tú portando siempre ese parasol tengas TAN mala puntería, ¿qué pasó? ¿el sol te secó los ojos? JAJAJAJA china me vas a tener molestándote todo el festival —Sougo no deja de reírse en la cara apucherada de los hermanos— bien, ahora qué hacemos? —el de rojizos orbes se pone al lado derecho de Kagura para que esta quede entre medio de los capitanes.

—Argg Kamui sos un inútil, te quedarás calvo pero porque te arrancaré cada pelo de tu cabeza —Kagura refunfuña molesta de tener al sádico a su lado- ahora me dio hambre —frunce su seño.

—Vayamos a comer algo china, tu hermano paga —invita el castaño— ¿qué quieres comer?

La de ojos color mar observa los puestos de comida y sonríe cuando encuentra el que busca.

—Quiero lamer una manzana caramelizada Kamui, vamos ahí -la yato hambrienta señala el lugar.

—China, si quieres lamer algo, yo tengo en casa algo mucho mejor, para que te des una idea, es como una banana grande, le podés poner distintas cosas encima para disfrutar más del sabor —Sougo dice inocente pero su mirada delata sus pensamientos oscuros detrás de lo que dijo.

El mayor de los yato se enfurece cada vez más, no puede creer como ese terrícola le insinúa cosas a su pequeña idiota hermana y lo peor es que esta ni cuenta se da.

—¿En serio sádico? Algún día quiero probar eso que dices —contesta Kagura emocionada.

—Sí, en serio china, es más si tu hermano no estuviera puedo hacerte probar esa banana ahora —contesta Sougo, su mirada brilla de perversidad.

—Kamui, vete que quiero probar lo que dice el sádico —la inocente bermellón le dice sonriendo.

Kamui se está controlando para no matar ahí mismo a ese depravado sádico.

—Kagura, no escuches ni creas lo que dice este tipo. Y TÚ MALDITO IMBÉCIL, DEJA DE DECIR ESAS COSAS A LA TONTA ESTA QUE TENGO DE HERMANA, ¿no ves que ella es pura e inocente? —el pelirrojo furioso intenta que el policía se calle de una vez.

—¿Puedes dejar de decirme tonta? Tú eres el idiota aquí junto con este bastardo —la ojiazul termina la conversación.

—Eso se puede arreglar —responde por lo bajo el sádico a lo de "pura e inocente", Kagura que va mirando al frente con su objetivo a la vista no escucha pero su hermano sí y entonces se mete entre ellos dos quedando al medio y separando al samurái de su hermanita.

El trío de sádicos llega al puesto y compran tres manzanas con caramelo. Se sientan en uno de los bancos dispuestos ahí, Kamui se coloca al medio para impedir que su hermana roze el cuerpo del policía.

Ella está entretenida con su manzana y los capitanes muerden la suya mientras se disparan rayos invisibles entre ellos.

No hablan en todo el tiempo que les toma comer su manzana, no tienen mucho de qué conversar, y el yato antes que su tonta hermana diga algo para que el humano ese le conteste con doble sentido, prefiere que estén en silencio.

Después de una media hora, el trío termina sus manzanas.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora? —pregunta Kagura terminando de relamerse sus delicados dedos, Sougo observa esta acción con mucha atención pensando en que decirle a la china.

—Vayamos a donde el idiota de tu hermano no nos moleste y te muestro la banana de la que hablé antes —Okita le sonríe libidinosamente a la pelirroja y siente un codazo de parte del pirata y este lo está asesinando con la mirada.

—¿Puedes dejar de hacer esos comentarios que no vienen al caso y nadie quiere escuchar? —Kamui se está hartando de ese samurái pero no quiere golpearlo para no arruinar la reunión con Kagura.

—Vayamos a pescar carpas, quiero ganar otros premios a costa del dinero de mi tonto hermano —la bermellón se levanta del asiento y tira del palo que quedado de la manzana, los chicos la siguen y hacen lo mismo.

En el puesto de pesca de carpas, los premios por pescar dependen de que cantidad se pesque. Los premios van desde chocolates y dulces hasta anillos, pulseras, adornos para el pelo y hay algunos osos de peluche.

La piscina colocada para el juego está repleta de carpas de hermosos colores y diversos tamaños, en este si pueden jugar varias personas a la vez, la señora del puesto después de que Kamui pague por los tres, les entrega las simples cañas con ganchitos al final.

Kagura se lanza como toda una experta a pescar los peces y los va dejando en otra pileta destinada para contar los peces del jugador. De un soplido pescó 20, la señora y los sádicos están asombrados.

—Señorita, es la mejor pesca que he visto en mucho tiempo, puede elegir cualquier premio que guste —la mujer le sonríe amablemente.

La yato mira y no sabe qué elegir, está tentada por los chocolates pero elije una pulsera plateada para tenerla de recuerdo del momento que pasó con su hermano.

—KAGURA, PODÍAS DECIR QUE QUERÍAS LA PULSERA Y LA CONSEGUÍA PARA TI!! —dice su hermano mayor.

—¡¡TÚ ERES UN INÚTIL QUE NO PUDO CONSEGUIR UN SIMPLE CONEJO EN UN JUEGO QUE TENDRÍA QUE SER UNA PAPA PARA TI!! ¡PUEDO CONSEGUIR LOS PREMIOS POR MI PROPIA CUENTA! ¡IDIOTA! —la jovencita le grita enojada a su pelirrojo hermano.

—JAJAJA, UHH PIRATA, LA CHINA TE PUSO EN TU LUGAR, TE LLAMÓ INÚTIL JAJAJA —el castaño se le burla mientras va pescando, ya va por los 15 y no quedan muchas carpas así que decide terminar ahí.

—Jovencito, ¿qué elije de premio? —le pregunta amistosa la señora.

Sougo observa los premios y ve una horquilla para el pelo dorada con rojo y piensa que se le vería bien a cierta cabeza color bermellón, con un poco de vergüenza lo elige y la señora lo mira en complicidad lo que hace que el de carmines ojos se sonroje mientras mete el adorno en una bolsita, él se lo guarda. La china está tratando de enseñarle a su tonto hermano chino como pescar por lo que obvio no vió nada.

Kagura pierde la paciencia, Kamui tristemente pescó sólo una carpa y un poco apenado elije un chocolate que le da a su hermana. Okita sólo mira sin expresión alguna. Pero para hacer rabiar al hermano decide hacer otra jugada para con la china.

—China —la nombra apenas, ella no prestó atención— CHINA —ahora que levantó su voz la yato sí lo escuchó.

—¿Qué quieres sádico? —ella responde neutra.

—Toma esto —el sádico mirando hacia otro lado le entrega el regalo.

Kagura saca la horquilla y lo mira extrañada.

—¿Es para mí? —pregunta ella.

—No, es para la cabeza de tu hermano antes de que quede calvo. ¿Es que sos tan tonta? Lo elegí para ti ya que tú inútil hermano no pudo conseguirte ninguno de los premios —dice él castaño con sarcasmo y sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Awww gracias sádico es muy linda, aprende de él Kamui —le recrimina la pelirroja al pelirrojo— voy a ir al baño a ponérmerla, ya regreso, no se peleen Vegeta y Piccoro —ella sale rumbo a los sanitarios con la horquilla en la mano, el peluche que ganó de Madao quedó ahí, este después se lo llevaría a la Yorozuya.

El yato mayor queda con el sádico terrícola. Y este tan protector hermano aprovecha para hablarle claro.

—No sé qué pretendes con mi hermana pero aléjate de ella, Kagura es una Yato y tú un debilucho humano, eres demasiado poco para ella, deja de insinuarle cosas y de hacerle esos tontos regalos. —Kamui no muestra sensibilidad al decir eso pero a Sougo poco le importa lo que diga el pirata.

—¿Qué pretendo? Mmm pensé que lo había dejado en claro con mis indirectas pero eres tan idiota como ella —Okita tampoco muestra atisbo de emociones— La china está creciendo y creo lo has notado, y en este planeta no hay nadie que aguante contra mí tanto como ella y viceversa, quiero probar ese aguante en otras situaciones o para tu quemado cerebro de conejo lo entienda, algún día me la follaré y después de eso la china querrá más y se lo daré y tendremos pequeños conejos sádicos —dice sin filtro el capitán castaño sonriendo— aparte ¿viste su hermosa sonrisa cuando le di la horquilla? Yo ya gané, señor pirata o ¿prefieres cuñado? —le dedica una sonrisa sádica ganadora.

Kagura regresa antes que el bermellón le suelte un golpe a su acompañante, sonríe feliz, le gusta mucho la horquilla que le obsequió el bastardo del Shinsengumi.

Sin palpar el ambiente tenso les habla.

—Idiotas ¿cómo me queda el adorno? —la pregunta señalándoselo.

—Te hace menos horrible china —le responde el sádico castaño—.

—Te queda bien Kagura —suelta su hermano.

—¿Qué les pasa? ¿están cansados de pelear? Si quieren podemos dar una vuelta por los stands que ya van cerrando y después irnos —les dice la yato con un poco de decepción, pero alegre también porque se divirtió con los estúpidos esos.

—Yo tengo sueño, no pude dormir siesta por buscar esta cosa y Abuto me sermoneaba diciendo que hiciera mis deberes como capitán —el ojiazul cuenta con aburrimiento.

—Yo mañana tengo que levantarme temprano a tratar de matar a Hijikata —responde el ojicarmín.

—Bueno, entonces demos una vuelta y nos vamos —Kagura intenta sonar animada pero no le sale.

—No te pongas triste hermanita, regresaré de vuelta a matar a este samurái que me lo debe —Kamui trata de consolarla.

La joven sonríe apenas.

—Bueno, vamos, ya es tarde y Gin-chan debe estar preocupado de que no nos hayamos matado —la pelirroja camina con los sádicos -con Kamui entre medio- por los puestos, van en silencio, las personas se van yendo, suponen que debe ser más de medianoche, la velada se les pasó rápido piensa Kagura.

Después de recorrer los stands y recoger los conejos que ganaron la bermellón y el sádico ya que pasaron por el puesto de Madao, van saliendo del lugar del festival. Kamui se siente aliviado de que por fin se separen del policía pero este lo sorprende.

—Bueno sádico, aunque eres un imbécil, me divertí en el festival junto a mi hermano y tú aunque me quitaste el conejo de peluche que quería —dice ella a modo de despedida.

—Si tanto lo quieres te lo doy para que esté junto con el tuyo —responde Sougo mirándola observar el peluche que él lleva, después de todo ¿para qué querría el un tonto conejo cuando podía obtener a la coneja china de hermosa piel blanca?— Tómalo china —él se lo extiende y ella lo toma.

Kamui lo observa enojado y este maldito para dormir feliz de hacer enojar a su futuro cuñado una última vez esa noche, cuando Kagura se intenta dar vuelta para ir con el pirata, Okita la toma del brazo regresándola con la cara hacia él y la besa.

Es un beso corto porque quiere vivir para probar otras cosas con la china más allá de un beso robado. Se separa de ella y con la china colorada como su cabello, el sale corriendo antes que el bermellón asimile la situación. Ya en la esquina le grita:

—TE GANÉ HERMANO MAYOR IDIOTA!! ¡ADIÓS CHINA! —y el sádico sigue rumbo a los cuarteles.

El hermano mayor queda con la antena de su cabello parada de rabia y celos.

La menor queda colorada y con dos conejos que le recuerdan a ella y al sádico.

FIN.

Notas:

-El oneshot cuenta con 4553 palabras en total.

-Espero que les guste.

-MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, COMENTAR Y VOTAR ESTA Y MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS! Se los agradezco mucho .

Pta: este fic tendrá otro capítulo (espero poder terminarlo para la semana que viene).


End file.
